


Shitfaced & Thrown Out

by Colonel, Thicccccc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel/pseuds/Colonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicccccc/pseuds/Thicccccc
Summary: This is the beginning of a horrible tale...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We made this for a redacted reason, and we have a lot of time on our hands... We hope you enjoy

It was a late night and Miles was out at his local bar. It was 12 o'clock at night and he was still drinking harshly, to the point where he was getting weird looks from the bartender. But like he cared, he had a hard day at work and he needed to calm his nerves which was only by drowning his sorrows in booze. Which was mostly hard whiskey and it was to the point where he was slumped over the bar and nursing his cup, and soon enough his whiskey was done. So he raised his hand and signaled for another one while slumped over.

 

“Hey man I think you had enough.”

 

This caused Miles to glare at the bartender and sit up.

 

“N-nah… I’m f..fine, just nn-eed some more…”

 

The bartender however just frowned at him, crossed his arms and shook his head.

 

“No man you had enough, I’m cutting you off for the night.”

 

This did not bode well with Miles as he stood up and accidentally knocked over his chair, his face grew hot with anger.

 

“N-N… Now Listen- H.. Here! I-I..”

 

“You’re drunk, you're probably beyond drunk.”

 

“N-No! No I’m n-not!”

 

“Ok then but I’m still cutting you off though.”

 

This utterly perplexed Miles.

 

“W-what?... W-why? I’m not d…drunk!”

 

The bartender didn’t respond, he just shrugged and rolled his eyes. This only caused Miles to become more pissed.

 

“W-What.. T-this is b-bull.. This is bullshit!”

 

The bartender just blinked at him but other than that he didn’t really do anything at Miles outburst. And though Miles didn’t get any response, he was still angry with the man. To the point where, he reached into his pocket and was about to pull out his hand with something in his grip, but the bartender saw this and signaled for a bouncer. Though Miles still pulled out his hand, and revealed what was hidden, with a quick flick of his wrist the end of a switchblade was shown and was pointing right at the bartender who didn’t even looked phased.

 

“N-Now… Now your g-going to… To g-give me my whis..keyy or… Or else I’ll-..”

 

As he stood, he soon realized how hard it was to stand up straight, he soon was leaning side to side with the switchblade in hand, though as he stood, he noticed something strange. The bartender was looking behind him, what was so interesting behind him?

 

“Hey Rudy, can you get this guy out of here, he’s drunk and out of his mind and now threatening me with a switchblade.”

 

Rudy?... Who the hell was Rudy? Out of curiosity he looked over his shoulder and was shocked at what he saw. It was a giant man who was plump and was towering over him, arms crossed and looking at the bartender. After hearing what the bartender said he nodded and grabbed Miles’ shirt and lifted him off the ground. Which was surprising but not by much, as he was short and kinda skinny but he was still a 20 year old guy so it was impressive to him. If he was honest, it was a huge turn on for him but right now he had tea with someone and he was damned if he left with no bloodshed. He glared up at the huge man and began to swing his arm with the blade trying to swipe at the bouncer.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

 

“Y-yeah or wh-what?!”

 

The bouncer just rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the hand that had the switchblade and gripped it tightly. After a few minutes of squeezing, he started to hear the crushing of bones in his hand, and caused him to scream in pain but to no response from the bouncer.

 

“Let go of the blade already or else you won’t even have a hand to even hold it with.”

 

“A-Alright! Fine! Fine!”

 

With a final yelp, he let go of the blade and the bouncer took it away from Miles, to which he shoved in his pocket and let go of Miles’ hand. After that he continued to walk out of the bar that was once busy with talking and dancing, now had most eyes on them as they walked out towards the backdoor. Rudy pushed open the door with his other hand, which he then plopped Miles down on the back alley floor. Miles drunk as he was, fell on his ass and groaned in pain. Rudy then pulled out the switchblade and handed it back to Miles who then took it quickly. Rudy sighed and turned around to go back inside, but he wanted to do something first.

 

“Look kid get sober, cause it seems like you can’t handle your whiskey.”

 

This caused Miles to frown, how dare this guy who didn’t know him make calls like that. So he quickly stood up and nearly fell while doing so. He faced the man and that’s all that mattered to him.

 

“J-Just who the… The fuck do you think you are?! Telling me what the f-fuck to do li-like you know me!”

 

He shouted at the man while trying not to fall, the bouncer had nothing to say, he just shook his head and turned to face the inside of the bar.

 

“Goodnight kid.”

 

“G-go f-ffuck yourself!”

 

The bouncer had already walked in, which left Miles outside, trembling in anger though he knew what he must do. He gripped his switchblade and popped the blade out and walked down the alley. There were cars parked everywhere and would be damned if he would leave here without causing some destruction. So he walked to every car and started to slice their tires open, and after awhile of slicing tires he made his way out of the alley and walked down the sidewalk. He didn’t bring his bike since he lived close to the bar, so he walked and it was about 5 minutes away and damn did he regret not bringing his bike now that he was stumbling down the walk, mummering curses as he still wished he had some whiskey with him to calm his pain, but he didn’t. So he walked all the way home drunk as a skunk with no whiskey in hand… What a sad way to end a night.


	2. Full of Regrets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping you on your toes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo

The mornings are always the hardest for Miles. He had a hangover and needed to get to work. He wished there was a cure for throwing up, but since there wasn’t he was stuck with puking up his guts all morning, just hoping the pain would go away. It was already 7:30 am and he needed to be at work in a few minutes, so he stood up from his toilet and looked at himself in the mirror.

 

“Pull your shit together! You got to be at work in a few minutes and your still undressed…”

 

At the realization of what he said he murmured a soft “fuck” and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He rushed towards his bed and picked up a random pair of jeans and put them on, then rushed towards his dresser, grabbed a shirt and put it on as he ran out of his room and down the hall. He was wearing socks and was too bothered to put on sneakers, he would just put on some sandals, which he left at the end of his hallway that led to the door leading out of his home.

 

Sure, he was cutting it close and would probably hear it from his co-worker, but he was rushing so who was she to judge him!? He quickly put on his sandals and grabbed his keys that were hanging off the key rack then rushed out the door. His bike was in the driveway so he ran towards it and got on. He got on his bike and started it loudly just to piss off his neighbors, who were being dickheads lately, and pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. His job was downtown in a garage so it wouldn’t be that hard… But what he forgot was that there was such a thing as early morning traffic. Just fucking great, This is just what he needed. He was now running late and now stuck in between cars. Just fucking great, just his luck…

 

It took 20 minutes for him to get to his job. When he arrived there was a truck parked on the sidewalk.. Fuck his co-worker was here already. So he found a parking spot and parked, shoved his keys into his pocket and walked towards the garage, which was open and sitting in the chair was his co-worker/friend Penelope….

 

“Hhhhhhheeeeeyyyyy Pep.”

 

But all he got was a snort and a smirk from the tall women.

 

“Why you so late, huh?”

“Well I got drunk last night and had the worst hangover this morning and still do, I was puking up a fucking storm all morning.”

 

She snickered and giggled.

 

“You would do some shit like that, but that gives you no excuse to be late. What would Boss say if he was here on time?”

 

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

 

“I swear without me both of you would never make it on time to fucking work, regardless even getting a fucking job.”

 

This caused Miles to laugh out of bitterness.

 

“Well shit we’re in the same boat bitch. If you hadn’t forgotten you’re unemployed too ya bloody cunt.”

 

“What a fucking wise guy you are, what are you a fucking brit now?”

 

She glared at him annoyed, looked away, and pulled out some candy from her pocket and shoved it into her mouth.

 

“Well fuck you ain’t gonna take the wrapper off?”

 

She snorted at the comment.

 

“It adds flavor.”

 

“Hm yeah, let me know how that goes when you start fucking tasting the chemicals of that wrapper.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“I wish I could.”

 

He then stared at Penelope and noticed she looked off, more so than usual. She had more bags under her eyes and her usual mannerisms were off, well more than usual.

 

“Hey you good?”

 

She looked at him for a second then away again. She rested her head on her hand, then spat out the wrapper that she didn’t bother taking off her candy. After a second, of what looked like to him, her contemplating her words she looked at him and sighed.

 

“...Well you know Amber and I have been having problems right?”

 

He nodded to her.

 

“Well some shit been happening lately, it just seems like we're just getting into fights more and more often and you know she wants me off my shit… And you know it's hard for me! But to her it’s so fucking easy! Despite what I tell her.. It just pisses me off man. And some other shit is happening too..”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

“Sure… I think she’s cheating on me.”

 

Miles stared at her then smirked.

 

“Well she’s dating you it wouldn’t be that hard to believe it to be happening.”

 

That got a smile back on her face and she repiled with a soft “fuck you”.

 

“But all jokes aside that sounds like some harsh shit.”

 

“Yeah it is. I.. I just want to make her happy but I just can’t y’know, it's hard for me.”

 

Miles sighed, walked over to her and patted her head.

 

“I know it’s hard but you’ll pull through Pep, you always do.”

 

She sighed and looked up at him.

 

“... And I don’t deserve her.”

 

“Come on Pep, don’t say that.”

 

“No but it's true! You know I’m doing coke and I’m…. I’m kinda cheating on her too…”

 

“Pep… We all make mistakes.”

 

“Yeah but I keep fucking up over and over again and hurting her… I don’t know what the fuck to do Miles!”

 

“Just breathe Pep, we’ll talk about this later ok. I don’t want people to see ya like this.”

 

She sighed and looked up at him with a smile.

 

“Y-yeah you’re right…”

 

She sniffled and rubbed her face.

 

“Anyway, let's change the topic ok.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

“So.. why did you get drunk last night then huh?”

 

Miles looked down at her and sighed.

 

“Well… my fucking ex showed up at my house and sprayed painted it when I wasn’t there, and I couldn’t find the same paint that covers my house so I got drunk. Course you know she’d bombar me with a fuck ton of voice mails.”

 

“Did you call her back?”

 

“Fuck no! I left that bitch because of her mouth, I ain’t ever calling her back again.”

 

That caused Penelope to giggle.

 

“True, I see where you’re coming from but still, you should get her to stop her shit.”

 

“Yeah.. you’re right but like I said we’ll talk about this later.”

 

Just then a car pulled up on the driveway.

 

“See Boss is here, we got shit to do!”

 

“Yeah! Fuck this feely shit!”

 

Then a tall man stepped out of the car, it was Boss. He looked at both of them then tossed a radio at them, though it was a car radio that had just been ripped out.  


“Sell that and all the other shit by the end of the day.”

 

“Course Boss!”

 

“Sure Boss.”

 

With that they stood up and walked out of the garage to sell some shit for the Boss. All the while, Penelope spat out the wrappers to her candy and Miles was kinda disgusted at the sight. Trying to sell shit to people while Penelope did that, it basically took up the whole day for them as it was basically a couple of weird ass people selling questionable things, but they did it and gave the money to Boss. Which he split up amongst them and Miles went home, were he was met with that fucking ugly ass paint.

 

“Fucking bitch.”

 

He then went inside and did his usual routine before he went to bed. When that was all done he went to bed and little did he know that his ex was outside his home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be uploading two per weekend or more...


	3. Selling your shit… Wait!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keepin you on your toes!

Miles woke up to the harsh sounds of windows breaking, to which he harshly sat up from his bed and ran out of his room. He had a hunch of where that sound was coming from and if he was correct then he was gonna be pissed! With a sprint down the hall he slammed the door open and ran outside. The image he was met with was not surprising at all. Infront of his house was a pink limo, parked with a window open. Miles then looked at his house to all his windows were smashed in! With a quick turn of his head the limo sped off, but not before the dumb bitch could throw another brick.

 

“You fucking crazy ass bitch! I’ll make you fucking pay for this!”

 

With that final shout he ran inside his house and into his living room which was on the left side of his hallway. He grabbed his gun that was out in the open and ran back out of his house onto his bike. He started it up and sped out of his driveway. He needed to catch that limo and he knew that crazy bitch would take some crazy ass shortcuts just to outrun him. But he’d be damned to let that happen!

 

“I’ll get you this time bitch!”

 

As he sped down the road he remembered where she lived and smirked. That’s where he’d get her…

 

It took him no longer than five minutes, maybe less, because of how he was driving. Probably broke a few laws while doing so, but what were the cops gonna do about it. With that thought in his head he laughed, but what really made him happy was that there was no limo in sight. That gave him plenty of time to fuck her house like she had done to him! He pulled out his gun and aimed it…

 

Boom went the first windows, Bam went her walls, Fucking Ka-boom the rest of her fucking house! In Miles’ eyes he was doing god’s work and right now god was telling him fuck up her house and he was gladly doing so. But it was sadly cut short when he heard the damned engine of the limo coming up the driveway. He then laughed as he ran towards his bike and got on. With a final smirk he lifted up his finger and flicked off the limo and drove off, to which the limo didn’t drive after him. Thank fuck. He didn’t need a repeat of what happened last time. 

 

Satisfied with what he had done he drove off towards his house where he needed to see what the damage would cost. That would truly be a bitch!

 

It would be another few minutes till he came back to his home, and fuck did his house look bad. The windows were smashed in, the walls were a mismatch of colors and his lawn was ruined…. He groaned and scratched his neck. This was gonna be a bitch to pay for and with the money he had there was no way in hell he was getting his house done anytime soon, But this got him thinking. What could he do to make more money?.... There was always hoeing, then again there was always stripping… After awhile of thinking he said “fuck it” and went back inside to his home. He was tired and now was having ‘those’ thoughts, He really needed some rest or else he really would join a strip club, and who needed that? 

 

Soon enough it was the morning and Miles got up. Normally he would be sleeping in but lately his body was just “waking up” and he didn’t know why. But the good thing was it was his day off from work and he was gonna make money! How!? He had no fucking clue…

 

He had spent his morning getting ready for the day and when he was ready he headed out of his house onto his bike, Where he drove off, thinking of ways to make money... 

 

This led him to an alleyway where plenty of cars were parked and where cars are parked there’s opportunity. So he walked towards his first car and pulled out his gun where he aimed it then shot it. Breaking the car window, He crept inside. He saw on the passenger's seat a new rolex, nice. He took it and stuffed it into his pocket then looked around to see if there was anything else that was worth anything of value. Which there really wasn’t, just some loose cash, nothing really special. He picked the car clean, got out and shut the door. He then went to the other cars to see if they had anything of value to take.

 

After a while of searching and breaking things he had a good sum of shit to keep or sell. He was pleased with his haul, which only left one thing for him to do, sell the shit he didn’t really need, and he knew just the place! Thankfully it wasn't far from where he was so that was a plus for him. With that he got back on his bike and drove to his local pawn shop. Judging by the time of day he could safely assume that Amber was on her shift and that could probably get him more money. At least he had some hope.

 

The shop didn’t look so packed so that was good, that meant no one noticed their shit getting taken or at least they hadn’t  _ yet _ . So he parked and walked inside seeing his favorite ginger at the counter, Who smiled at the sight of him, which made him smile back.

 

“Hey what can I get ya?”

 

“Hey Amber, I was hoping to sell these things that I got would that be ok?”

 

“Course, Long as they ain’t stolen Miles.”

 

This caused Miles to look away but yet he still had that smirk plastered on his face.

 

“Yeah! Late grandpa gave it to me.”

 

“Oh!”

 

With that comment, she looked down and was saddened.

 

“Sorry, Miles.”

 

“Nah, nah its fine I just want to sell this shit and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

She nodded then that usual smile appeared back on her face.

 

“Ok so what do ya want to sell?”

 

Miles didn’t even respond, he just pulled out his loot and placed it on the glass counter, Which amazed Amber but she didn't question it.

 

“Well that’s quite a lot there.”

 

“Yeah, Grandpa gave up a lot of shit, Which is good for me, more money.”

 

“Right, so would you like to pawn all of this here Miles?”

 

“Yes, it won’t due me any good to keep it.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup, so how much would this get me?”

 

She hummed then turned around while grabbing some of the items on the counter.

 

“Hold on let me check the computer in the back, I’ll return in a few minutes.”

 

“Alright.”

 

With that he leaned against the counter and rested his head on his hand, Wondering how much would he get back for his shit. It was mostly going well until he heard the door to the shop open, This didn’t bother him, what did bother him was the person who walked through the door. Course he looked over his shoulder to see who it was and when he did he almost regretted it.

 

The person who walked through the door was… Well, he couldn’t remember… Just who the fuck was he? He looked so familiar to Miles so why couldn’t he remember?!

 

The man walked towards the counter, the wooden floors creaking at his every step, like they were about to give way to his weight and he would fall through. When the familiar man walked towards the counter he looked over at Miles who didn’t look away. He wanted to remember this man and if he was gonna do that then he needed to get a good look at the guy, After awhile of staring the man snickered.

 

“Hey kid, Nice to see you sobered up this time.”

 

Kid?... Where had he heard that before?.... And sober? Did they meet during his drunken state when he went drinking? Whatever the reason was, Why the fuck was he calling him kid? He wasn’t that young to be called that!

 

“I ain’t no kid.”

 

This caused the man to smirk.

 

“You are compared to me.”

 

“What are you fucking 50.”

 

This caused Miles to chuckle at his own joke, which saddened him a little.

 

“Well almost, I’m 48 turning 49 next year.”

 

“Oh, well fuck guess I was right on the money huh.”

 

“Close enough I guess.”

 

Amber still wasn’t back so Miles decided to continue the conversation.

 

“Do I know you or have we meet before?.. Its cause I feel like we have but I don’t exactly remember it happening though.”

 

The man looked at him and smirked, showing off his tusks that you’d call your lower canines.

 

“Yes we have, it was when you were drunk and I needed to escort you out of the bar you were in.”

 

Just by this statement he remembered exactly where and when he met this guy.

 

“Oh yeah! You’re.. You're that bouncer Rudy right?”

 

“Yeah that’s me. Though I didn’t catch your name kid, last time we met.”

 

“Yeah thought so.”

 

He then stretched out his hand for Rudy to take.

 

“Names Miles, Nice to meet ya.”

 

Rudy nodded and took Miles’ hand, Which covered the whole damn thing. Not to mention how plump his hand was and how it warmed his own up. Damn, how could he forget this guy? His size itself turned him on and now that he was holding his hand, well it was doing wonders for his cock. But god damn was this the wrong place to get a boner, especially since he was right next to the fucking guy! Well not much he could do about it now, his cock was already up… Shit!

 

“Oh hey!”

 

Amber had just come back from her computer and was surprised at the sight.

 

“Hey Rudy why’d you come here? Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

 

Miles let go of Rudy’s hand and looked away. This was just fucking great not only did he get a boner next to a guy that he had just properly met, but also infront of his best friends’ girlfriend. This was turning out to be an interesting late afternoon.

 

“Well came to see if you had just bought a car radio, Mine just got stolen just a while ago I thought it might’ve gotten sold here.”

 

Amber frowned and sighed.

 

“Sorry Rudy, Wish I could help but I can’t we haven’t gotten any radios lately.”

 

This caused Rudy to sigh but nod.

 

“Thought that might be the case, Well couldn’t help but try right?”

 

“Yeah, well I hope you find your radio soon enough Rudy.”

 

“Thanks Am, see ya later.”

 

With that Rudy turned around and looked at Miles.

 

“See ya around, Miles.”

 

“Ye-yeah see around Rudy.”

 

With that Rudy walked out of the store and disappeared around the corner. Which made Miles bittersweet but he couldn’t dwell on that thought for long, He needed to focus on his money. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by Amber putting down the items on the counter. She then smiled at him.

 

“So how much can I get for all this Am?”

 

“Well from the information that I gathered up, I can probably give you about $2,000 for this.”

 

That brightened the smirk on his face.

 

“Well that’s good.”

 

“Would you like it in cash or-.”

 

She was cut off by him.

 

“Just give it to me in cash ok.”

 

Amber nodded and walked towards the cash register where she began to ring up his shit.

 

“Would you like a receipt?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

“Alright.”

 

She then opened the register and pulled out the money and gave it to him. Which he quickly snatched.

 

“Well thanks for coming by Miles, see ya later.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah see ya later Am.”

 

With that he walked away from her while counting his money and out the store. He had a lot of shit on his mind but the thing that was bothering him the most was his cock. So he walked over towards his bike, shoved his money away and began driving off toward his home. He would most likely jerk off to feel better, all the while thinking about Rudy and the many things he could do to him. Damn just the thoughts alone made him drive faster…

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it...If you want to ask any questions about the story, just comment, if you want give us a kudos. We will see you again in chapter two, which is coming soon!


End file.
